1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organopolysiloxane polymers bearing quaternary ammonium groups (xe2x80x9cquaternized polysiloxanesxe2x80x9d) and to processes for the preparation of these compounds.
2. Background Art
Quaternized polysiloxanes have been known for a long time from the literature. In this connection, various methods are described for their preparation. DE-A-1493384 can be given by way of example for the preparation of lateral quaternary siloxanes. Lateral epoxy group-containing siloxanes are reacted with secondary amines such as dimethylamine and alkylated in a further step with corresponding alkylating agents, such as methyl chloride. xcex1,xcfx89-quaternary polysiloxanes have likewise been described widely, such as, for example, in EP-A-17121, in which xcex1,xcfx89-quaternary polysiloxanes are prepared by reacting corresponding epoxy-functionalized polysiloxanes with tertiary amines in the presence of an acid. In addition, EP-A-606159 discloses the preparation of xcex1,xcfx89-quaternary polysiloxanes by two different procedures, first by the reaction of xcex1,xcfx89-chloroalkyl group-containing polysiloxanes with tertiary amines, and second by the reaction of allyl-containing tertiary amines with Si-H-containing siloxanes and subsequent quaternization of the tertiary nitrogen.
In the field of polyquaternary polysiloxanes which contain the quaternized nitrogen in the siloxane backbone, reference should be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,714 and the corresponding DE-A 33 40 708, which describe polyquaternary polysiloxanes having two quaternary ammonium groups per repeating unit, where the nitrogen atoms are bonded to silicon atoms exclusively via xe2x80x94(CH2)1-6 bridges. In addition, EP-A-282720 discloses polysiloxane polymers having, in each case, two quaternary ammonium groups per unit, bonded via a hydroxyl group-containing hydrocarbon bridge which may also contain oxygen atoms or nitrogen atoms. For the purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9corganopolysiloxanesxe2x80x9d is intended to include polymers, oligomers and also dimeric siloxanes.
The present invention pertains to processes for the manufacture of quaternized polysiloxanes by reaction of epoxy-functional polysiloxane III
Yxe2x80x94(SiR2xe2x80x94O)bxe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
as defined hereafter, with an amine salt or an amine, followed by quaternization. Process varients can be used to control the relative numbers of epoxy and quaternized amino groups as well as the viscosity of the resulting product.
The invention provides organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups and containing units of the general formula
xe2x80x94[R2xe2x80x94(SiR2xe2x80x94O)bxe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94N+R12]nxe2x80x94xc2x7nXxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ixe2x80x2)
where
R is identical or different and is a monovalent, SiC-bonded, optionally substituted hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 12 carbon atoms,
R1 is identical or different and is a monovalent, optionally substituted hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, or is a constituent of a bridging alkylene radical,
Xxe2x88x92 is an organic or inorganic anion,
R2 is a divalent hydrocarbon radical having at least 4 carbon atoms which contains at least one hydroxyl group and is optionally interrupted by one or more oxygens,
b is an integer from 1 to 200 and
n is an integer from 1 to 50.
The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups according to the invention may be cyclic, linear or branched compounds which, apart from the units of the formula (Ixe2x80x2), may have in the chain any other units, such as, for example, R3SiO1/2, RSiO3/2 or SiO4/2 units, where R has the meaning given above, in the chain.
The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups according to the invention are preferably those of the general formula
D1axe2x80x94[R2xe2x80x94(SiR2xe2x80x94O)bxe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94N+R12]nxe2x80x94D2axc2x7nXxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where
R is identical or different and is a monovalent, SiC-bonded, optionally substituted hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 12 carbon atoms,
R1 is identical or different and is a monovalent, optionally substituted hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or is a constituent of a bridging alkylene radical,
Xxe2x88x92 is an organic or inorganic anion,
R2 is a divalent hydrocarbon radical having at least 4 carbon atoms which contains at least one hydroxyl group and is optionally interrupted by one or more oxygens,
a is 0 or 1,
b is an integer from 1 to 200,
n is an integer from 1 to 50,
D1 is a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl radical, halide radical, NH2 radical or a monovalent organic radical and
D2 is a group of the formula
xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94(SiR2O)bxe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94D1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
where R, R2, D1 and b have the meanings given above.
Organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups according to the invention of the general formula (I) may be cyclic compounds, i.e. where a is in each case 0, and also linear compounds where a is in each case 1. In preferred compounds, a has the value 1.
Examples of radicals R and R1 are alkyl radicals such as the methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl radical, hexyl radicals such as the n-hexyl radical, heptyl radicals such as the n-heptyl radical, octyl radicals such as the n-octyl radical and isooctyl radicals such as the 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl radical, nonyl radicals such as the n-nonyl radical, decyl radicals such as the n-decyl radical, dodecyl radicals such as the n-dodecyl radical; alkenyl radicals such as the vinyl and the allyl radical; cycloalkyl radicals such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl radicals and methylcyclohexyl radicals; aryl radicals such as the phenyl and the naphthyl radicals; alkaryl radicals such as o-, m-, p-tolyl radicals, xylyl radicals and ethylphenyl radicals; aralkyl radicals such as the benzyl radical, and the xcex1- and xcex2-phenylethyl radicals;
If the radicals R and R1 are substituted hydrocarbon radicals, preferred substituents are hydroxyl groups. The radical R is preferably a hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, most preferably the methyl radical. The radical R1 is preferably a hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, most preferably an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a benzyl radical. The radical R1 can, however, also be a divalent radical derived therefrom, so that, for example, two radicals R1 may form a ring with the nitrogen atom.
Examples of anion Xxe2x88x92 are organic anions, such as carboxylate ions, enolate ions and sulfonate ions, and inorganic anions such as sulfate ions and halide ions, for example, chloride ions, bromide ions and iodide ions. The anion Xxe2x88x92 is preferably a carboxylate ion or a halide ion, more preferably a chloride ion or acetate ion.
Examples of radical R2 are divalent linear, cyclic or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals having at least 4 carbon atoms, which contain at least one hydroxyl group and are optionally interrupted once or more than once by oxygen atoms, such as all alkylene radicals having at least 4 carbon atoms and at least one hydroxyl group, arylene radicals having at least one hydroxyl group, 
xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, where Me is the methyl radical.
The radical R2 is preferably an alkylene radical having at least 4 carbon atoms and at least one hydroxyl group, most preferably xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94. In Formula I, b is preferably an integer from 1 to 100, and n is preferably an integer from 1 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 20.
Examples of radicals D1, where D1 is an organic radical, are alkyl radicals, alkoxy radicals, nitrogen-containing organic radicals such as amines, sulfur-containing organic radicals such as sulfonate radicals, or organic or inorganic anions attached to carbon, for example carboxylates and halogenated hydrocarbon radicals. The radical D1 is preferably a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl radical, alkyl radical, alkoxy radical, amine radical, halide radical, carboxylate radical or enolate radical, more preferably a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl radical, amine radical, halide radical, acetate radical or propionate radical.
Examples of the organopolysiloxanes according to the invention are cyclo-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]mxc2x7mClxe2x88x92, where A is xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94 and m is 2-4;
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]2xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x72Clxe2x88x92,
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]15xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x715Clxe2x88x92 and
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]mxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x7m Clxe2x88x92,
where A is xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94, A1=xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 and m is 3-14;
cyclo-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]mxc2x7m Clxe2x88x92,
where A is xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94 and m is 2-4;
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]2xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x72 Clxe2x88x92,
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]15xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x715 Clxe2x88x92 and
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-N+(CH3)2]mxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x7m Clxe2x88x92,
where A is xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94, A1=xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 and m is 3-14;
cyclo-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-CH3N+(CH2)3CH3]mxc2x7m H3CC6H5SO3xe2x88x92,
where A is xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94 and m is 2-4;
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-CH3N+(CH2)3CH3]2xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x72 H3CC6H5SO3xe2x88x92,
A1xe2x80x94[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-CH3N+(CH2)3CH3]15xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x715 H3CC6H5SO3xe2x88x92 and
A1-[A-CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94(Si(CH3)2O)50xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-CH3N+(CH2)3CH3]mxe2x80x94Si(CH3)2O)8xe2x80x94Si(CH3)2xe2x80x94(CH2)3OCH2-A-A1xc2x7m H3CC6H5SO3xe2x88x92
where A is xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94, A1=xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94N+CH3H(CH2)3CH3, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)3CH3 or xe2x80x94SO3C6H5CH3 and m is 3-14
The organopolysiloxanes according to the invention have a viscosity at 25xc2x0 C. of preferably 50,000 to 5,000,000 mPas.
The organopolysiloxanes according to the invention have the advantage that they have only one quaternary ammonium group per repeat unit, as a result of which the nitrogen content of the compounds can be adjusted in an extremely flexible manner.
The organopolysiloxanes can be prepared by various methods. They are preferably prepared by reaction of xcex1,xcfx89-epoxy-terminated organopolysiloxanes with nitrogen compounds chosen from primary amines, secondary amines, and salts of secondary amines, a process which is further provided by the present invention.
The present invention further provides a process (process variant 1) for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups which comprises reacting epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane of the formula
Yxe2x80x94(SiR2xe2x80x94O)bxe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where R and b have the meaning given above and Y is an epoxy-containing radical, directly with the salt of a secondary amine of the formula
H2NR12+Xxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
where R1 and Xxe2x88x92 have the abovementioned meaning. The compound (IV) is preferably a dialkylammonium halide or dialkylammonium carboxylate, particular preference being given to dimethylammonium chloride.
In the process variant 1, preference is given to using compounds of the formula (III) and of the formula (IV) in an amount such that the molar ratio of epoxy groups Y to amine is preferably in the range from 1.6:1 to 2.2:1, more preferably 2:1.
Process variant 1 is preferably carried out in the presence of solvents. Examples of such solvents are polar solvents such as water, alcohols, ethers and glycols, and also nonpolar solvents such as toluene, and mixtures of different solvents, preference being given to polar solvents and mixtures thereof, and particular preference being given to water, alcohols, and glycols and mixtures thereof.
If solvent is used in the process variant 1, the amounts are preferably from 5 to 50% by weight, more preferably 20 to 40% by weight, in each case based on the total weight of the reaction mixture.
Process variant 1 is generally carried out at temperatures of from 60 to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from 60 to 130xc2x0 C., depending on the solvent used, and preferably at a pressure of the ambient atmosphere, i.e. about 900 to 1100 hPa.
The compounds of the formulae (III) and (IV) are commercially available products or can be prepared by methods customary in chemistry. The epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane of the formula (III) is preferably prepared by reacting xcex1,xcfx89-hydridopolysiloxanes of the general formula
Hxe2x80x94(SiR2xe2x80x94O)bxe2x80x94SiR2xe2x80x94H xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIxe2x80x2),
where R and b have the meanings given above, with equimolar amounts, based on SiH groups, of an epoxide which has a terminal aliphatic carbon-carbon multiple bond, where the epoxide has at least 4 carbon atoms and can additionally contain a noncyclic ether group, in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst in a manner known per se. The addition of Si-bonded hydrogen onto an aliphatic carbon-carbon multiple bond, known as hydrosilylation, is preferably carried out at temperatures of from 50 to 150xc2x0 C. and a pressure of the ambient atmosphere, i.e., 900 to 1100 hPa. Hydrosilylation catalysts which may be used include the catalysts of subgroup 8 of the Periodic Table, preferably platinum catalysts, in particular hexachloroplatinic acid and tetramethyldivinyldisiloxane-containing Pt(0) complexes.
Examples of terminally aliphatically unsaturated epoxides used include: 
The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can, if desired, be isolated by generally known processes when the reaction is complete for example by removing the solvent.
Process variant 1 according to the invention has the advantage that organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can be prepared in a simple manner and with a high yield, and has the further advantage that it is possible to control the viscosity via nitrogen to epoxy stoichiometry.
The present invention further provides a process (process variant 2) for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups which comprises, in a first step, reacting epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane of the formula (III) with a primary amine of the formula H2NR1 (V) and, in a second step, reacting the aminosiloxane obtained in the first step with a compound R1X, where R1 and X have the meanings given above and R1 may be identical or different. In the second step of process variant 2, a radical R1 is introduced onto the nitrogen atom of the aminosiloxane obtained in the first step. The introduction of this radical R1 by R1X shall be referred to below as xe2x80x9calkylation.xe2x80x9d The compound (V) used according to the invention is preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamine, particular preference being given to unsubstituted alkylamines.
The compound R1X used as alkylating agent is preferably C6H5CH2xe2x80x94X and CH3xe2x80x94X, where X may be a chloride, bromide or iodide ion, CH3OSO3xe2x88x92 or CH3C6H4SO3xe2x88x92.
Preferably, in the first step of process variant 2, compounds of the formula (III) and of the formula (V) are used in an amount such that the molar ratio of epoxy groups Y to amine of the formula (V) is preferably in the range from 1.6:1 to 2.2:1, more preferably 2:1.
The reaction in the second step of process variant 2 preferably takes place stoichiometrically with regard to alkylating agent R1X and amine of the formula (V). However, stoichiometries are also conceivable in which the alkylating agent is used less than stoichiometric amount with respect to amine if, for example, only partial quaternization is to take place.
Process variant 2 is preferably carried out in the presence of solvents. Examples of such solvents are polar solvents, such as water, alcohols, ether and glycols, and also nonpolar solvents, such as toluene. Mixtures of different solvents may also be used, preference being given to polar solvents and mixtures thereof, with particular preference being given to water, alcohols, and glycols, and mixtures thereof. If solvent(s) are used, the amounts are preferably from 5 to 50% by weight, more preferably 20 to 40% by weight, in each case based on the total weight of the reaction mixture.
Process variant 2 is generally carried out at temperatures of from 60 to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from 60 to 130xc2x0 C., depending on the solvent used, and preferably at a pressure of the ambient atmosphere, i.e. about 900 to 1100 hPa. The compounds of the formulae (V) and the alkylating agent R1X are commercially available products or can be prepared by methods customary in chemistry. The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can be isolated by generally known processes when the reaction is complete, for example by removal of the solvent.
Process variant 2 has the advantage that organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can be prepared in a simple manner and with a high yield, and has the further advantage that it permits partial quaternization without altering the chain lengths of the system.
The present invention further provides a process (process variant 3) for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups which comprises, in a first stage, reacting the epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane of the formula (III) with a secondary amine of the formula HNR12 (VI) in a molar ratio of amino groups to epoxy groups of less than 1, preferably 1:1.8 to 1:2.2, more preferably 1:2, and, in a second stage, reacting the epoxy groups which have not taken part in the reaction, with tertiary amine groups obtained in the first stage with addition of an acid HX in a molar ratio of amine groups to HX of from 0.8:1 to 1.4:1, preferably 1:1, where X has one of the abovementioned meanings.
The present invention further provides a process (process variant 4) for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups which comprises, in a first stage, reacting the epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane of the formula (III) with a secondary amine of the formula HNR12 (VI) in a molar ratio of amino groups to epoxy groups of greater than or equal to 1, preferably 50:1 to 1:1 and, in a second stage, reacting the resulting reaction product with further epoxysiloxane of the formula (III) with the addition of an acid HX in a molar ratio of amine function to HX of from 0.8:1 to 1.4:1, preferably 1:1, where X has one of the abovementioned meanings.
Process variant 4 according to the invention is primarily used when the amine of the formula (VI) is a gas under the reaction conditions, for example dimethylamine. The compound (VI) used is preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamine, particular preference being given to dimethylamine.
Process variants 3 and 4 are preferably conducted in the presence of solvents. Examples of such solvents are polar solvents such as water, alcohols, ethers and glycols, and also nonpolar solvents such as toluene. Mixtures of different solvents may also be used, preference being given to polar solvents and mixtures thereof, and also toluene, with particular preference being given to water, alcohols, glycols, and toluene. If solvent(s) are used in process variants 3 and 4, the amounts are preferably from 5 to 50% by weight, particularly preferably 20 to 40% by weight, in each case based on the total weight of epoxysiloxane of the formula (III).
Process variants 3 and 4 are generally carried at temperatures of 60 to 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from 60 to 130xc2x0 C., depending on the solvent used, and preferably at a pressure of the ambient atmosphere, i.e., for example, 900 to 1100 hPa. The compounds of the formulae (VI) and the acid HX are commercially available products or can be prepared by methods customary in chemistry. The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups prepared can, if desired, be isolated by generally known processes when the reaction is complete, both in the case of process variant 3 and also in the case of process variant 4, for example, by removal of the solvent.
The process variant 3 according to the invention has the advantage that organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can be prepared in a simple manner and with a high yield. The process variant 4 also has the advantage that organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can be prepared in a simple manner and with a high yield.
The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups are preferably prepared by the process variant 1 or 2.
The organopolysiloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups can be used for all purposes for which known siloxanes having quaternary ammonium groups have also hitherto been used, for example in bacteriocidal or cosmetic preparations or as constituents of textile finishings.
In the examples below, unless stated otherwise, all data for parts and percentages are based on the weight, and are carried out at a pressure of the ambient atmosphere, i.e. at about 1000 hPa, and at room temperature, i.e. about 20xc2x0 C. or a temperature which is established when the reactants are combined at room temperature without additional heating or cooling. All of the viscosity data given in the example are based on a temperature of 25xc2x0 C.
Preparation of an xcex1,xcfx89-epoxy-containing Organopolysiloxane (Epoxysiloxane I) of the General Formula 
320 g of allyl glycidyl ether are heated to 80xc2x0 C., and treated with 5.3 mg of elemental platinum in the form of a 0.5% strength solution of hexachloroplatinic acid in dimethoxyethane. Then, over the course of 30 minutes, 740 g of an xcex1,xcfx89-SiH-containing polydimethylsiloxane with an H % content equal to 0.301 are metered in. After a reaction period of a further 30 minutes, the product is freed from excess allyl glycidyl ether in vacuo at 130xc2x0 C., yielding 953 g of an xcex1,xcfx89-epoxy-containing organopolysiloxane with an epoxy content of 0.243 mol per 100 g.
Preparation of an xcex1,xcfx89-epoxy-containing Organopolysiloxane (Epoxysiloxane II) of the General Formula 
320 g of allyl glycidyl ether are heated to 80xc2x0 C., and treated with 20.0 mg of elemental platinum in the form of a 0.5% strength solution of hexachloroplatinic acid in dimethoxyethane. Then, over the course of 30 minutes, 3,670 g of an SiH-containing polydimethylsiloxane with an H % content equal to 0.053 are metered in. After a reaction period of a further 30 minutes, the product is freed from excess allyl glycidyl ether in vacuo at 130xc2x0 C., yielding 3,870 g of an xcex1,xcfx89-epoxy-containing organopolysiloxane with an epoxy content of 0.049 mol per 100 g.